An engine combusts an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons and generate drive torque. A cylinder pressure measurement system includes a plurality of analog cylinder pressure sensors configured to measure pressure within the cylinders. The measured cylinder pressures are used to control operation of the engine (e.g., spark timing). The cylinder pressure measurement system typically processes the analog cylinder pressure signals in the time-domain. These time-domain processed cylinder pressure signals, however, are not directly correlated to engine operation.
This lack of a correlation between the time-domain processed cylinder pressure signals and the engine's operation may cause inaccurate cylinder pressure measurements, which could result in inaccurate engine control. Moreover, processing the analog cylinder pressure signals in the time-domain requires substantial processing power and memory, which increases costs and/or implementation difficulty. Thus, while such cylinder pressure measurement systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.